Episode 6373 (18th October 2012)
Plot Cameron tries to come to terms with what he has done. He puts his clothes in the wash and scrubs himself, trying to get rid of any trace of Carl. Adam and Victoria walk back from Declan and Katie's wedding, they stop by the garage for a kiss, unaware of Carl's body lying close to them. Nicola and Rodney try to calm Jimmy following his fight with Carl, but Jimmy insists he's done with him. Cameron arrives at the Hotten General but refuses to tell anybody where he has been. Adam and Victoria discover Carl's body. Debbie wakes up and demands to know where Cameron has been. Dan sulks over losing Chas as his friends try to support him, he receives a call from Diane who tells him that Chas is still at the pub. Cameron makes an excuse for his whereabouts. Emergency services descend upon the garage where Carl's body lies. Dan arrives at the pub, Chas apologies to him and breaks down. The police question Adam, Victoria and Edna about finding the body. Victoria and Edna go to inform Jimmy. A distressed Jimmy heads to the garage to see for himself. Chas tells Dan about Carl's threats, Dan thinks she has been having an affair with Carl and angrily leaves. She walks out into the pub to discover that Carl has been murdered. Debbie's phone battery dies as a call is coming through. Cain receives a call from the police and is told of Carl's murder at the garage. The Sharma's share a night inside with Gennie and the baby, who they have decided to name Molly. Jimmy believes he is to blame for Carl's death. Cast Regular cast *Carl King - Tom Lister *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson Guest cast *PC Weatherall - Joe O'Byrne Locations *Main Street *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Exterior *Hettie *Hotten General Hospital - Debbie's room and maternity ward *The Woolpack - Kitchen and backroom *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Jacobs Fold - Exterior *Church Lane *Dale Head - Front garden *Café Main Street - Interior Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,380,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes